Ladron
by Dannielle-Cullen
Summary: Sumary: Bella Swan es la típica chica buena que vive una vida común, temerosa de los riesgos de la gran ciudad, allí conocerá a Edward Cullen un joven ladrón que cautivara su alma y su cuerpo. Una experiencia que marcara ambos corazones para siempre…


LADRON…

Sumary: Bella Swan es la típica chica buena que vive una vida común, temerosa de los riesgos de la gran ciudad, allí conocerá a Edward Cullen un joven ladrón que cautivara su alma y su cuerpo. Una experiencia que marcara ambos corazones para siempre…

Mis sentidos estaban alertas ante cualquier movimiento extraño, mis ojos miraban una y otra vez al vacio, miraba constantemente la hora en mi Black berry, con cuidado de que nadie estuviera por allí y notara el valioso aparato. Si era tarde para estar en este lugar, era angustiante sentirme en peligro cada día, pero eso me ganaba por vivir en aquel sitio retirado de la ciudad, a veces pensaba que lo mejor era aceptar la oferta de mis padres y vender mi casa, pero solo imaginarlo me daba un escalofrió que recorría de arriba abajo mi cuerpo, mire por milésima vez la hora y el dichoso camión no llegaba, eran las 11:15 y cada vez me encontraba más nerviosa. Oh dios! lo que se hace por alcanzar tus sueños, por ser quien deseas ser, estudiaba Medicina en la universidad de Seattle y mi hogar estaba situado a las afueras de forks un pueblo retirado y con un pésimo servicio de transporte, este era mi martirio diario, aguardar a que llegara el camión y pasar casi una hora temiendo lo peor, temiendo que algún ladrón llegara, o que estuviera como dicen en el lugar y momento inapropiado. Joder Bella cálmate, nada malo pasara eres una jodida paranoica- me dije a mi misma, pero que tenia de malo ser precavida, todos sabíamos cuan podrido estaba el mundo y no estaba de mas cuidarse, solo por si acaso

La noche era oscura y fría, mi cuerpo estaba siendo azotado por pequeñas punzadas provocadas por el frio, a pesar de mi misma no aguante mas y baje la guardia un momento para buscar mi abrigo, grave error porque justo en el momento en el que estaba distraída escuche una respiración cerca, unos pasos alertando la llegada de un extraño, no me hubiese asustado tanto de no ser que los pasos eran acelerados al igual que la respiración, apreté fuertemente mis ojos y me tense, tenía el presentimiento de que algo ocurriría. Alguien choco contra mí cuando aun tenía mis ojos cerrados y temí por mí, pero todo cambio en el preciso instante en el que escuche su voz cálida y melodiosa.

-Hagamos algo preciosura-Dijo acorralándome contra una pared-Nada te pasara, pero debes cooperar conmigo, lo entiendes dulzura

A pesar de la amenaza implícita no sentí miedo, mis defensas estaban caídas, abrí mis ojos y me permití por primera vez observarlo. Quede shockeada al ver su rostro, era el mismo retrato de un ángel, su piel era blanca, se veía suave, sus ojos eran verdes como esmeraldas, su pelo era café cobrizo y parecía una maraña rebelde pero me gustaba, su boca dios! Se veía tan jodidamente provocadora que sentía unos deseos irrefrenables de comerla hasta saciarme de ella, jadee inconscientemente al imaginarme probando tal manjar. El se tenso y me miro curioso, su rostro cambio en un segundo y sus pupilas se dilataron

-Admito que tenía la intensión de tomar prestado tu telefono-río- Pero tengo una mejor idea para ti, y para mi, creo que tengo suficiente con mis ganancias del día - Diablos era un puto ladrón eso lo sabía, pero era inevitable sentirme bien ante sus palabras.

Saco una cinta de su bolsillo y en un segundo si labios estaban sellados, lo mire aterrada, pero el sonrió pícaramente y con sus labios beso mi cuello, me tambaleé ante su contacto pero el nuevamente fue veloz y me atrapo en sus fuertes brazos, cuando recupere mi equilibrio, me miro pidiendo permiso y me vendo los ojos, yo simplemente no pude evitarlo. La oscuridad me aterraba, siempre lo había hecho pero esta vez en vez de aterrarme me excitaba, estaba ansiosa por saber que me aguardaba, podrían llamarme loca y lo era, pero dios quien acaso podría resistirse a él, es que era jodidamente caliente, peligroso, oscuro, todo lo que temía, todos mis miedos reunidos en él, miedos que repentinamente eran deseos irrefrenables, miedos que repentinamente eran deseos, porque estaba deseosa de que me tomara de que me marcara como suya aunque fuera un momento efímero.

_Qué más da si he de ser una loca, quiero disfrutar de esta locura como nunca antes…_

Me dejo caer despacio sobre los asientos traseros de un auto, sus manos fueron a su cuello y despegaron las mías que parecían no querer abandonar sus suaves cabellos, está completamente sobre mí y mi corazón iba rumbo a estallar, latía con locura, en cualquier momento explotaría.

-Sabes algo nena?-dijo el junto a mi boca- Jamás en la vida desee a una mujer, como te estoy deseando ahora mismo bebe.

Demonios, quería matarme! estúpida cinta, necesitaba besarle. Mis manos quitaron la cinta y dolió lo juro, pero que mas daba sus besos ayudarían con el dolor. Lo tome del cuello y lo empuje violentamente a mí, enrosque mis piernas en su cintura y lo bese desesperada y anhelante, mi lengua azoto su boca centenares de veces, mis manos jalonearon su cabello haciéndolo gemir, sus manos viajaron a mis pechos y los apretujaron, gemí ante la sensación

-Eres jodidamente caliente-susurre ronca- quiero que pruebes cada parte de mi cuerpo, quiero que me tomes como nunca antes lo has hecho, quiero olvidar mi nombre, quiero olvidar lo que eres.

Sus ojos se volvieron traviesos, su boca descendió por mi cuello, sus dientes se clavaron en mi carne, era delicioso, su cuerpo se movía sobre el mío, sentía que mi centro temblaba, sentía esas cosquillas que solo indicaban la necesidad de fricción, tome su mano desesperada y la metí bajo mi pequeña falta, gimió al sentirme lista para él. Sus dedos se hundieron en mi y grite, el me estaba dando el momento más placentero de mi vida y yo aun no le daba nada

-Tan húmeda- dijo- Demonios quiero probarte.

Con todo mi control dije gimiendo

-Aun no- lo mire profundamente- Vallamos a otro lugar más cómodo, hay algunas cosa que deseo hacer y este espacio es algo reducido para lograrlo- Pude ver el miedo en sus ojos-Confía en mí- le sonreí- Dame las llaves de tu auto, véndate los ojos y no te arrepentirás lo juro-Bese sus labios y espere su respuesta

A regañadientes accedió, acomodamos nuestras ropas y conduje con demencia, sus manos acariciaban mi pierna haciéndome temblar

-No hagas eso-Advertí- Si sigues con eso podre ocasionar un accidente-dije gimiendo

- No me importa morir ahora mismo, creo que en este efímero encuentro he disfrutado como nunca antes y eso que aun no me hundo en ti y te hago gritar hasta perder la razón.

-Demonios, para-le grite- No sabes lo que esas palabras producen en mi

El rio y tomo mi mano entre la suya, temblé ante su acción, como era posible que Isabella Swan permitiera esto, como era posible que considerara llevar a mi cama a un desconocido, a un desconocido que pensó en asaltarme. Solté su mano avergonzada por los sentimientos que atacaban mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el- ¿Acaso te arrepientes?-su voz sonaba quebrada y asustada, solo conteste con la verdad.

-No me arrepiento, pero me desconozco y avergüenzo de mi misma, como es posible que este considerando llevarte a mi cama si me ibas a asaltar.

Habíamos llegado para cuando termine de hablar, estábamos en una pequeña cabaña cercana a mi casa, mis padres me habían encargado cuidarla cuando pudiese, mientras encontraban algún comprador, ahora simplemente era un lugar apartado, perfecto para este par de amantes

-Lamento lo del asalto- dijo el sacándome de mis pensamientos- Eras una presa fácil- se encogió de hombros- Cuando vi tus ojos supe que no podría hacerlo, pero quise tanto poder besarte y luego, bueno paso lo que tenía que pasar y no me arrepiento, si ser un ladrón me ha dado la oportunidad de conocerte lo seria de nuevo, para poderte tener nuevamente en mis brazos.

No pude mas, corrí a su lado, lo ayude para que abandonara el coche, y lo arrastre en la oscura noche a aquel refugio que sería por esta noche nuestra. Le quite la venda y el inmediatamente me levanto en sus brazos, envolví mis piernas en el nuevamente, y desesperada quite mi blusa y todo aquello que estorbara, su boca tomo mis pechos con desesperación al principio pero después con ternura y delicadeza, beso mi piel como si estuviese hecha de la más fina porcelana y en la oscuridad busco un lugar para hacerme suya, la habitación principal apareció ante nosotros y justo como en el auto me dejo sobre la cama, pero el ya me había dado placer y ahora era mi turno de dárselo a él, cuando estuvo sobre mí, gire sobre él y fui yo quien tomo el control, primero bese su pecho que aun tenía su camisa, y luego la quite, quería probar cada centímetro de su piel y así fue, mi lengua dibujo círculos en su pecho y mis dientes mordisquearon tratando de dejar huellas por un largo tiempo, mis dedos presionaron y acariciaron, para finalmente descender y tomar su excitado miembro con ambas manos y acariciarlo sin clemencia

-Mierdaaa-gimió-dame mas, por favor-suplico- obedecí

Mi lengua descendió, hasta tomar su miembro con mi boca, mi lengua lo acaricio y mi boca lo beso, mis manos lo tomaron y acariciaron, sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes, me gustaba causar eso en el, sus manos estrujaron mi pelo, yo cada vez estaba más necesitada de él, cuando supe que estaba por venirse, solté su miembro, el me miro curioso, yo simplemente me limite a levantarme y tomar su miembro otra vez solo para clavarlo en mi como tanto lo deseaba. Grite, llore, y gemí.

-Tu nombre-reclame- Lo necesito por favor

El me miro sorprendido, seguro no imagino que le pediría su nombre pero era realidad necesitaba conocer, todo sobre él, ahora comprendía lo que era necesitar algo y yo lo necesita. Aunque solo me pudiese dar eso, lo necesitaba.

Me miro con tal intensidad que sentí que me desmoronaba en pedazos, su mirada era tierna, entregada, amorosa, era una mirada diferente a cualquiera que hubiese visto en toda mi vida. Se acerco poco a poco a mí y me beso de nuevo, este beso fue diferente y similar, fue violento, fue un reclamo pero no a mi lo note.

-¿Por qué diablos apareciste?- me reclamo- Porque cuando por fin aprendí a verme realmente y no como un maldito bastardo, apareces y me muestras que en realidad lo soy, ¿Por qué maldita sea?

Me conmovieron y enojaron sus palabras, lo tome del cabello y aparte su boca de la mía, mis labios atacaron su cuello, lo mordieron y lamieron si clemencia. El gimió ante mi agresividad y me respondió igual, fuimos dos amantes despiadados que desquitaron su enojo contra el mundo y contra si mismos en esta cama, sus embestidas eran violentas, y veloces, sus manos recorrieron sin clemencia mi cuerpo, mis gemidos se convirtieron en gritos desesperados. Disfruté como nunca antes lo hice y exhausta me entregue a un casi sueño, mis sentidos seguían alertas esperando que el cerrara sus ojos, cuando por fin se entrego al sueño vende delicadamente sus ojos, el movió un poco pero fue tan intensa nuestra experiencia que dudo que su cuerpo aun tuviese fuerza, estaba extrañada por mi que aun tenía fuerzas de no sé donde, ate sus manos y me deje caer confiada de que no huiría a un sueño profundo en el que el apareció.

Lo sentí moverse incomodo, estaba despertando

-¿Qué demonios?-murmuro furioso

-No te preocupes, no te llevare a la policía, si es lo que te preocupa-dije- No te muevas

Lo desate de la cama, pero no desate sus manos.

-Ahora, has cada cosa que yo diga- ordene

Una sonrisa se formo en su hermoso rostro y deje de respirar. _Maldita sea Isabella piensa, concéntrate, no lo mires_

-Ya sé lo que quieres, torturarme y hacerme el amor salvajemente- rio

Demonios, si era cierto lo deseaba, pero no lo haría, si lo hacía sería casi imposible alejarlo de mi lado, si lo hacía, perdería mi cabeza, mi corazón, mi alma. Maldito ladrón, no te conformaste con casi asaltarme, pero claro algo tenias que obtener _A mí_

-No, no lo hare- dije secamente- te vestiré, y te llevare a un lugar lejos de aquí, para que puedas seguir tu camino, así como yo seguiré el mío, será como si yo no hubiera existido.

Su sonrisa callo al instante y su rostro se torno fiero, pero triste y trataba de ocultarlo. Con un dolor punzante azotando mi alma hice lo que debí hacer lo lleve a forks, allí lo abandonaría y haría como si esta locura no hubiese ocurrido, antes de decender del auto lo bese como despedida, su beso fue fiero, desesperado, triste, con ese beso me pedía que no lo dejara, pero ni una palabra salió de sus labios. Desate sus manos y susurre con todas las fuerzas de mi alma.

-No mires atrás y sigue tu camino, pero primero cuenta hasta 100- sonreí aunque él no podía notarlo y bajando del auto susurre por última vez- Me llamo Bella

Camine con velocidad, pero pude escuchar que replico -y yo Edward.

No mires atrás me dije, y corrí, corrí como nunca hasta encontrar el centro de taxis de forks, me subí e indique la dirección de mi casa, nos tomo unos 30 min llegar, pague a el chofer y al llegar a casa los recuerdos azotaron mi mente, sentí como si mi vida ahora estuviese vacía, como todo cuanto anhelaba estuviera congelado, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido porque el ahora no estaba. Levante la cabeza y trate de recordar mis sueños, mis metas.

_Haz lo que tengas que hacer por olvidarlo- _dijo una voz en mi cabeza

Genial, ahora tenía alucinaciones auditivas y peor les haría caso.

-Por favor un servicio de taxi a la siguiente dirección- mientras indicaba a la recepcionista como llegar, encendí mi laptop y busque los convenios de mi universidad- muchas gracias-dije cortésmente a la recepcionista.

Abrí mis ojos al encontrar lo que necesitaba- Alaska- Un lugar frio y distante en el que podría olvidarlo.

-  
>2 meses habían pasado desde la última vez que lo vi, dos malditos meses planeando la mejor forma para olvídarle, para dejar de amarle como lo hacía justo ahora.<br>El vuelo estaba a punto de partir, me sentí frustrada por ser aquella cobarde que huía de sus problemas pero no quedaba otra salida, estando aquí todo me lo recordaba y era insoportable. Maldito destino porque diablos tuviste que mandarlo, no te pareció mandarme no lo sé a Robert Pattinson o en el peor de los casos a Brad Pitt?

-Pasajeros con destino a Juneau…- No escuche más y me acerque a la sala de abordaje.

Mire atrás una última vez y le dije adiós a mi amado Seattle, una estúpida lagrima cruzo mi rostro, porque llorar nada me ataba aquí, ni mis padres estaba aquí para despedirme, ¿porque llorar? Aborde el avión y respire profundo, le decía adiós a todo y todos, en especial a él.

-Hola- susurro una voz terriblemente familiar a mis espaldas- te ibas sin despedirte.

_

**_Bueno chikas aca otro OS que les parecio?  
><em>**:)


End file.
